L'espoir trompeur
by Lynn Ai-chan
Summary: Et tu attendras cet espoir qui détruira ton âme. Cette maladie avalera ta vie, ce temps à attendre consumera ta beauté et ce sourire t'obligera à vivre. Et tu attendras cet espoir qui honorera tes sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

**« L'****espoir**** trompeur »**

« Ma tête avait toujours été remplie de projets d'avenir. J'arrivais à la majorité et je m'étais imposé des responsabilités à ne pas négliger. J'étais confiant, j'étais sûr de moi parce que j'avais finalement trouvé la voie qui me correspondait, selon moi. J'étais bourré d'assurance, de volonté et d'excitation. Je voulais atteindre ce but sur le champ. Et j'avais les moyens pour y arriver. Quand je regardais derrière moi, ce n'était que de mauvais souvenirs qui avaient construit la personnalité qui m'aiderait à avancer sans jamais abandonner. Et lorsque je tendais ma main en avant, mes amis et ma famille étaient là pour me tendre les leurs. J'étais bien entouré, bien bâti et je n'avais jamais perdu mon sourire. Pour moi, mon avenir était tout tracé si je m'en donnais les moyens je serai le futur neurochirurgien qui succédera mon père. Je n'avais cependant, jamais imaginé un tout autre scénario qui détruirait ce sourire omniprésent. Cette vision qui me mettra sur mes gardes, qui me préviendra des obstacles que je n'avais pas pu prévoir, qui forgera une certaine prudence quant à cet avenir si certain et merveilleux. Une toute autre perception de l'avenir qui sera en mesure de détruire mes espoirs l'échec. Pourtant, même si je concevais les raisons de cet échec qui me paraissait impossible, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela aurait un impact bien trop grand dans ma vie. Un impact qui me réduirait aussi bas que terre, et qui mettrait ma vie en danger. Un impact qui éloignera mon père de nous à des millions de kilomètres, et anéantir ma mère. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette maladie m'atteindrait un jour. Je m'étais promis de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli mon rêve, de trouver l'amour sincère, de voir mon groupe préféré en concert, de passer des vacances sur une île paradisiaque, de prendre des photos pour me souvenir plus tard à quel point je pouvais être heureux, et à quel point j'avais pu réussir cette vie. Mais finalement, tout ceci n'était que les conséquences évidentes de ma confiance excessive, et de ma naïveté abusive. J'avais été naïf de croire qu'un jour, je serai heureux. »

Kushina reposa cette page déchirée là où elle l'avait trouvée, les mains tremblantes. Elle regarda droit devant elle, confuse et profondément touchée. C'était le dernier texte que son fils avait écrit avant que cette maladie ne lui dévore l'usage de sa main. Elle se disait intérieurement que ce que ressentait Naruto était le pâle reflet de ses sentiments. Elle aussi, elle ne croyait pas qu'un tel malheur s'abattrait sur sa famille. Pour elle, ce genre de chose ne tombait que sur les « autres ». Or, ces « autres », c'était eux.

_« Tu penses être suffisamment courageuse pour affronter cette douleur toute seule ? Alors continue de sourire, de t'attacher à ton espoir de toutes tes forces, de pleurer silencieusement et sans que personne ne le sache. Tes efforts finiront par payer. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Rouge _pétant_**

_Le courage_

**De :** Kushina.

**À :** Minato.

Envoyé le samedi 23 janvier 2010 10:17

_« Bonjour Minato,_

_Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser car je ne peux m'empêcher de t'écrire encore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas te cacher la vérité des choses, refouler mes sentiments. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire à quel point je souffre... Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela fait un mois que tu es parti. Le sais-tu ? Depuis ton départ, je ne cesse de compter les jours qui passent en ton absence. C'est difficile tu sais... Je sais que je devrais te rassurer, t'encourager davantage mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Quand je te parle, -et ce, même derrière mon écran- je n'arrive pas à te mentir. Je n'arrive pas à te dire que tout va pour le mieux parce que c'est complètement faux. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes en t'écrivant ces quelques mots. Pourtant, je peux sourire devant Naruto, je peux sourire devant tout le monde. Je me demande comment je fais. As-tu une réponse ?_

_Naruto tente tant bien que mal de s'en sortir comme il le peut. Il dit à tout le monde qu'il va bien. Il essaye de me rassurer. Pourtant, je n'en crois pas un seul mot. Je l'observe de loin parfois, et je vois qu'il grimace de douleur lorsqu'il est seul. Je l'entends pleurer silencieusement et étouffer ses cris derrière sa porte. Je le vois se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il est allongé, seul. Et pourtant, derrière toute cette souffrance, il arrive à me faire face en me souriant. Il a un si beau sourire. _

_Tu sais Minato, j'essaye de rester forte le plus possible. Je me dis que je dois être là pour mon fils. Je me dis que je dois attendre pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras encore une fois. Je me dis encore et encore qu'il y a une infime lumière prête à m'éclairer. Je me dis que la joie qu'on éprouvera lorsque Naruto sera guérit n'égalera aucune autre et que l'attente et le sacrifice auront payé. Je le sais, je le sais... Tout ira pour le mieux quand tu rentreras..._

_Minato, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée de t'imposer cela au lieu de t'aider à aller mieux. Mais tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et à qui je peux me confier. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'attends, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Naruto sera guérit, j'en suis persuadée._

_Je t'aime, bon courage._

_Kushina. »_

Elle relisait encore son message, se demandant quand Minato allait le lire. Comment allait-t-il réagir sous ce lot de malheurs ? Lui répondra-t-il ? Arrivera-t-elle à lire ses lettres échangées encore une fois ?

La bouche entr'ouverte, elle essayait de garder son calme et de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses larmes avaient marqué leur territoire en traçant des tranchées sur sa peau pâle. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu profond s'éteignaient lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre devenue sinistre, victime du désarroi qui s'en dégageait. Mais lorsqu'elle revoyait le visage d'ange de son fils, une lueur brillait dans son regard. Cette petite lueur qui faisait battre son cœur spontanément et tracer un sourire sincère sur son visage meurtri. Elle marquait toujours ses fines lèvres d'un rouge pétant qui réussissait à masquer sa peine.

Respirant un bon coup, elle sécha ses larmes, se releva de sa chaise, et ferma son ordinateur. Elle déplia convenablement sa robe et se dirigea vers la pièce où somnolait son fils.

Un faible sourire illumina son visage.

Sa chambre était encore dans le noir et Naruto semblait dormir paisiblement. Ouvrant doucement la porte, elle s'approcha de son lit et regarda l'heure : dix heures et vingt-et-une minutes. Elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et regardait tendrement le visage de son fils. De plus près, elle discerna malgré son air apaisé les quelques traits affichant une grimace qui témoignait de la dure nuit qu'il avait passé. Ses jambes l'avaient sûrement fait souffrir.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa de doux baisers dont les mères avaient le secret sur son visage tout en susurrant son prénom pour qu'il se réveille. Pour le tirer de son sommeil, elle prononça son nom plus fort. Il bougea légèrement et afficha un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de se retourner vers sa mère, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle l'aida en prenant son flanc droit en possession et le retourna vers elle. Les yeux encore clos, il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa génitrice en humant son parfum fruité.

_**- Bonjour maman**_, murmura-t-il difficilement d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle caressait ses cheveux encore, et tous deux restèrent au lit pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, se délectant de cette caresse tant méritée.

Ces moments perduraient depuis des années. Mais ces derniers temps, Kushina faisait preuve d'encore plus de tendresse envers son fils qui ne refusait pas ses caresses. Du haut de ses dix-neuf années, il en redemandait davantage.

Après s'être moyennement réveillé, ils poursuivirent leur habitude. Commençant d'abord par parler doucement de choses banales et habituelles. Mais toujours en évitant le sujet de Minato.

Leur dur quotidien se poursuivait ainsi. Naruto, gravement atteint, était obligé d'accepter l'aide de sa mère pour se déplacer, manger et s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, sur sa chaise roulante.

Kushina, ayant quitté son fils après l'avoir préparé, était en train de cuisiner le repas du midi. Naruto débarqua dans la cuisine avec sa chaise roulante et observait d'un air pensif le dos de sa génitrice. Il s'était habitué à ce quotidien. Lui malade, son père absent et sa mère s'occupant de tout. Il observait avec insistance sa chevelure de feu attachée en longue queue de cheval bouger au rythme des ses gestes.

Il y avait un an, tout ceci n'existait pas. Il étudiait normalement et tout paraissait pour le mieux dans sa paisible vie. Il suivait les pas de son géniteur en étudiant la médecine et en était fier. Il voulait augmenter dans l'estime de celui-ci, désirant devenir aussi brave que lui. Son rêve consistait à sauver des vies en devenant chirurgien et en faisant des recherches sur des maladies rares. Son père était son modèle, et sa mère l'encourageait toujours. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais pu en arriver là et n'aurait sans doute pas réussit à poursuivre son ambition.

Tout était dans l'ordre des choses et rien ne bousculait son chemin. Rien sauf une maladie qui le cloua dans une chaise roulante voilà presque une année.

_**- Papa t'a envoyé un mail ?**_

_**- Non, je viens de lui en envoyer un ce matin.**_

Le silence s'installa. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout était acquit.

Il voulut se diriger vers le salon mais ses bras l'en empêchaient. Il n'y arrivait plus. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Kushina se retourna pour prendre un couteau lorsqu'elle croisa la situation de Naruto. Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'aider.

_**- Maman... Maman ! C'est bon je te dis !**_

_**- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?**_ demanda-t-elle gentiment faisant abstraction de sa remarque sèche.

_**- Au salon...**_ souffla-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Une fois là-bas, elle le laissa et lui tendit le téléphone comme il le lui avait demandé.

_**- J'appelle Karin.**_

Elle acquiesça de loin et continua sa tâche. Elle prit appui sur l'évier après avoir lâché un long et désespérant soupir. Le voir si démuni et si fragile l'attrista énormément. Depuis un an, elle observait ses moindres faits et gestes et son état se dégradait de jour en jour. Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'eau salée à la simple pensée de ces souvenirs douloureux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit atteint d'une maladie si grave et si rare ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la chance de réaliser son rêve...

Elle reprit difficilement sa tâche, le cœur lourd et la tête haute après avoir inspiré longuement.

La vie en avait décidé ainsi, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de faire son possible afin de le surmonter. Il s'agissait de son fils, et elle était prête à tout pour sa guérison. Tous les sacrifices, toute la fatigue accumulée, toute la souffrance engendrée, toutes les larmes versées, toute la peine ressentie. Tout cela ne comptait plus si son fils, sa raison de vivre guérissait. Tout cela aurait enfin un sens. Leurs efforts finiront par payer. Minato serait de retour et tout irait pour le mieux. Elle tentait de se persuader elle-même en se le répétant sans cesse.

Minato restait son seul espoir et le sourire de Naruto était sa seule motivation.

On sonna à la porte. Kushina s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle y découvrit une jolie jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle arborait un gentil sourire et rentra dans la demeure quand Kushina l'eut chaleureusement invité.

_**- Comment vas-tu Karin ?**_ dit-t-elle, grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?**_ demanda-t-elle compatissante.

_**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas rejoindre Naruto, il est dans le salon. J'ai préparé le déjeuner,**_ lança-t-elle déjà en cuisine.

La rousse se dévêtit de son manteau et s'écria au loin :

_**- Tu veux de l'aide ?**_

_**- Non merci ! Rejoins Naruto s'il te plait.**_

Elle s'exécuta en se dirigeant au salon. Elle y trouva le blond, main sur chaque coté de la chaise regardant droit devant lui. Elle dirigea son regard vers la télévision qu'il ne regardait pas.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et rapprocha la chaise de Naruto vers elle.

_**- Alors cousin, on dit plus bonjour ?**_

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux et ses lèvres étirèrent un franc sourire.

_**- Merci d'être venue.**_

_**- C'est normal,**_ lui dit-elle souriant gentiment. _**Alors, tu me dis comment tu te sens ?**_

Un silence. Il ne faisait que la regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Un moment d'hésitation qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de sa cousine, et sans vraiment réfléchir, ses yeux parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Puis une larme. Un mot bref qui voulait tout dire.

_**- Mal.**_

Il allait mal. Physiquement et moralement. Il allait très mal. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur lancinante qu'il subissait jour après jour, il devait endurer la souffrance refoulée de sa mère qui devait s'occuper de lui sans relâche. Cette douleur qui le tuait lentement et qui obligea son père de quitter le pays pour trouver un remède. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de mourir. Il devait laisser tomber ses rêves, laisser tomber ses parents qui se battaient avec lui contre sa maladie.

_**- J'en ai marre Karin**_, prononça-t-il difficilement.

Il voulait se débrouiller un peu seul pour épargner à sa mère ce supplice. Elle avait arrêté son métier de psychologue pour s'occuper de lui à plein temps. Il ne voulait plus la voir se battre ainsi pour sa survie. Il n'arrivait même plus à manger seul. Sa mère faisait tout pour lui. Elle était devenue son corps. Sa chaise roulante ne servait plus à grand chose puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul sans un effort démesuré. Ses bras étaient presque paralysés alors que ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

_**- Regarde... Je ne peux même plus parler normalement...**_

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner une phrase sans reprendre sa respiration difficilement. Sa voix était devenue hachée, tellement saccadée qu'il peinait à parler. Le soir, il avait à peine la force de mordre son oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger pour trouver une position agréable et ainsi soulager sa souffrance.

_**- Le pire, c'est... Que je n'arrive plus à supporter... Je n'arrive plus à voir ma mère si malheureuse. À cause de moi.**_

Les larmes finirent par déferler sur ses joues creuses. Ses yeux clos, il avait du mal à respirer tant ses cris demeuraient bloqués dans sa gorge. Karin enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau pour éviter de pleurer à son tour. Elle devait le consoler, l'apaiser un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Muette face à son monologue difficile, elle l'observait douloureusement. Il ressemblait à un robot. Il hachait ses mots, n'arrivant pas à parler longtemps.

_**- Je n'en peux plus... Je n'en peux plus...**_ craqua-t-il.

Elle craqua également et éclata en sanglots qu'elle camoufla en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils pleurèrent silencieusement.

_**- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours !**_ s'écria-t-elle en pleurs.

_**- Merci. Merci...**_ répéta-t-il.

Karin, sa chère cousine, fut présente lors du début de sa maladie et de l'évolution de celle-ci. Mais surtout, elle fut présente bien avant. Elle avait été une des personnes l'encourageant quant à la poursuite de ses études. Il connut de nombreuses phases difficiles, et Karin était la première à toquer à sa porte. Elle fut la seule à le voir pleurer et étaler sa vie avec une confiance déconcertante. Elle était la seule personne qui lui tendit son épaule afin d'y pleurer. La première à le faire sourire.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce qui l'attristait encore plus, était l'abandon de son rêve de toujours. Il voulait devenir chirurgien, suivre les pas de son modèle. Il disait que c'était le plus beau métier au monde. Il disait que la joie des proches d'un patient est inégalable. Il disait que sauver des vies rendait l'existence du chirurgien... si réelle, si importante.

Cela faisait un an Naruto, que ton rêve fut définitivement détruit.

De loin, une mère déchirée tenait en sa main un couteau. Sa poigne était tellement forte que la lame perça sa peau et trancha la paume de sa main. Son sang coulait sur le plan de travail et la plaie palpait et faisait vibrer tout son corps.

Mais elle ne sentait rien.

La douleur dans son cœur était bien plus insupportable. Son cœur s'émiettait en même temps que ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux de verre. Son être tout entier s'écorchait à chaque soubresaut de son fils. Elle se sentit faiblir à chaque parole prononcée. Elle tenait encore plus fort la lame quand sa nièce éclata en sanglots.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Naruto se retrouvait entouré de ses deux rousses préférées. Karin insista pour l'aider à manger pendant que Kushina tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de montrer un visage éblouit par un sourire réconfortant à son fils.

Bien avant de s'attabler, Karin remarqua que sa tante les regardait intensément, les joues noyées de larmes. Elle se détacha de Naruto et le mit face à la télévision, dos à sa mère. Elle se précipita sur elle en lui arrachant le couteau de ses mains. Complètement abasourdie par l'état de sa tante, elle murmura un _**« Tata Kushi', qu'est-ce qui t'a pris... »**_ avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Kushina ne réagit pas. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle ne resserra pas l'étreinte, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Son corps tremblait de toute part, elle sentit à peine les sanglots avalés de sa nièce.

Après cela, Karin l'emmena dans sa chambre et s'occupa d'elle. Elle désinfecta légèrement la plaie et la banda. Elle essaya de la détendre, de lui susurrer des mots réconfortants et apaisants. Mais Kushina restait obstinément figée, le regard lointain telle une statue. Seuls les sillons de larmes témoignaient de son état de détresse.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elles descendirent avec un commun accord : sourire devant Naruto.

Et voilà comment ils en étaient réduits. Karin s'occupait de tout le monde et gardait sa peine pour elle. Elle aurait le temps de vider ses yeux d'eau une fois seule.

Leur vie devenait terriblement pénible. Sous les blagues pas très drôles de la jeune rousse se cachait une gêne immense. Sous ses gestes peu tremblants qu'elle dissimulait en accusant son caractère d'une maladresse inexistante et d'un rire nerveux, se trouvait un cœur fatigué par tant d'efforts. La force que trouvait Karin pour venir souvent en aidant son cousin et soutenant sa tante, n'était que le fruit de l'infime espoir qu'un jour, Minato puisse trouver un remède à leurs maux. Il restait leur unique chance.

Kushina n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son espoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de croire une seconde que son fils ne fêterait même pas ses vingt années. Pour elle, dire que son fils n'allait pas survivre était une insulte. Pour elle, cela signifiait qu'elle abandonnait son propre enfant.

Le repas terminé, le visage de Naruto un peu plus éclairé, la seule chose dont Kushina entendit avant le claquement d'une porte qui se ferme était :

_**- Je vais faire sortir Naruto prendre l'air.**_

Trop concentrée dans la contemplation des yeux éteints de son fils.

Elle se retrouvait, une nouvelle fois seule, plantée au milieu de sa demeure. Cette sensation la désespérait énormément.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son fils ? Pourquoi elle et sa famille ? Pourquoi devaient-ils endurer ce supplice ? Dans son for intérieur, ces mêmes questions ne cessaient de résonner.

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et retourna vers ses occupations. Elle ne se permettrait plus de pleurer autant. En une matinée, c'était suffisant. C'était elle qui devait surmonter cela. Elle devait aider son fils à aller mieux moralement. Elle ne devait pas laisser Karin supporter tout ce poids sur ses frêles épaules. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : montrer aux gens qu'elle était capable de s'occuper de son fils. Alors elle souriait toujours. Ce sourire lui montrait une chose : il représentait son courage.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Habituellement, ses lèvres étaient toujours teintées d'une sublime couleur rouge vif. Aujourd'hui, elles paraissaient si ternes. Elle prit appui sur le lavabo et soupira brièvement, ne coupant pas le contact avec son reflet.

Elle s'attarda sur la tâche de sang qui imprégnait le bandage de sa main. Elle remarqua les yeux de Naruto se poser sur cette blessure. Mais épuisé et incapable de parler davantage, il se tut. Le rouge était sa couleur favorite. Le rouge représentait également son courage. Alors lorsqu'elle étirait ses lèvres rougies d'un sourire éclatant, elle se sentait vivante et courageuse. C'était ce qui lui permettait de poursuivre son chemin ardu. Mais aujourd'hui, cela la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle souriait si ce n'était que de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était courageuse. Elle resserra sa poigne sur le bord du lavabo.

Baladant ses grands yeux endoloris sur les murs blancs âcre de la petite pièce, le visage de son ange à elle apparut ; son fils. Elle obtint la réponse évidente à sa question. Elle le faisait pour sa moitié, la chair de son sang. Elle le faisait pour croire à sa guérison, pour ne cesser d'espérer à sa lumière qui l'éblouira. Elle le faisait pour son fils, sa raison de vivre.

Elle savait que Naruto faisait la même chose. Il souriait pour elle, pour l'encourager. Pour lui montrer qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il le resterait encore longtemps. Sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il se battait toujours.

Tout cela mena au même but : tous les deux se souriaient afin d'encourager l'autre. Afin de s'entraider mutuellement.

Car sans leur sourire, ils ne pourraient pas survivre.


End file.
